The Unwanted's
by HookedOnSwan
Summary: Starting in one orphanage and moving to the next is hard for 6 year old Emma Swan. But when she arrives at the new place she meets a boy her age covered in bruises and scratches. He introduces himself as Killian. As time goes by how will Emma and Killian's relationship change?
1. Chapter 1

The first time Emma came to the orphanage, she was a newborn, found on the side of the road by a little 4 year old boy. They both sat on that same road for what seemed like hours, until an older man walking his dog found them. He drove them to the nearest police station where the little boy was questioned. After the police realized there were no relatives for either of them they called Ms. Roger and had them placed in the orphanage immediately. The little boy swore that day as he stared into Emma's emerald eyes that he would protect her from everything that could harm her.

Flash forward 6 years and you have an inseparable pair. The 4 year old boy, now 10, has taken to the name Graham. Emma, now 6, is just as confused as every child in an orphanage. _Why would anyone give her up? _

"Graham? C-Can I ask you a question?" She asked timidly looking up at him. His eyes softened at her as he sat down next to her on the floor of his bedroom.

"Course Ems. What's on your mind?" She swallowed trying to figure out how to word this.

"Um. Well you know how you said you found me? W-Why were you near the woods?" She could hear him take in a sharp breath as his body tensed. She knew his history was a touchy subject but the question had been bugging her since he told her he was the one who found her.

"Well.. My parents weren't exactly the healthiest people. My mum um died when I was 2. My dad kinda took to drugs after that. That's why I ran, I didn't wanna be part of that life." Emma nodded slowly. For being only 6, she knew about as much as Graham did about the world. She didn't always handle situations as well as others could, but she knew all about the awful temptations the world had to offer. A knock on the door indicated it was time for dinner. Graham stood up, holding his hand a out to help her up. She gladly took it and followed him down the many hallways until they found the mess hall, already packed with energetic, starving kids. They took a seat at their normal table and waited for the line to die down before going to get food. As they sat down minutes later, bowls filled with delicious stew. As they quietly ate, a comfortable silence between them, they nearly missed Ms. Rodger's important announcement.

"Quiet down children." She stated once, the mess hall going completely silent. "An unfortunate issue has come up and we are going to be transferring some of you to the orphanage that Mr. Cooper owns. So please listen carefully for your name." The list was quite long, kids Emma never heard of before were called out one by one. She felt Graham's stare on her as she neared the end of the list. Neither had been called, thankful they weren't going to be separate.

"William Morris" a sigh coming from who she assumed was William was heard throughout the room.

"And finally _Emma Swan._"

Her heart stopped. _No! I can't leave!_ she yelled mentally. She felt tears burning her eyes as Graham hugged her closely, whispering incoherent things to her. She'd been here for 6 years with him, and now she was leaving, Graham not coming with her this time.

"Sh. Don't cry Ems. It'll be okay." Graham tried to soothe her. Deep down he was terrified for her. He made a promise to himself that he would always be there for her and protect her. He'd heard some of the things that happened at that orphanage. Children who misbehaved once were sentenced for hours with no food or drinks. Mr. Cooper was far from nice in anyway. He was crude, nasty, and a selfish man. He didn't want poor innocent Emma near any of that. She spent the night in his room, crying softly into her pillow. Tomorrow morning she'd be gone, leaving everything here. Growing tired, she cried herself to sleep for the first time that night.

She was woken up by a small nudge, Graham no doubt, signaling it was time for her to leave. She got ready quickly, knowing not to keep Mr. Cooper waiting. As kids began loading into the bus, she looked back to see Graham standing there, tears now running carelessly down his cheeks. She sprinted to him before wrapping her smaller arms around his waist. He hugged her back quickly before bending down to her height. He wiped away a stray tear falling down her cheek with his thumb before whispering,

"Be strong Ems. I know you'll be okay. And I promise you, as soon as I'm 18 I'll come and get you. I love you Ems, remember that." he smiled with watery eyes.

"Love you too Graham." She sobbed. A tall man, they both assumed was Mr. Cooper grabbed Emma's shoulder pulling her away from Graham harshly. He pushed her into the cramped bus and drove away, her last image of the neighborhood was Graham waving a sad goodbye with tears rushing down his face. She faced front in her seat and looked around at the other kids on the bus with her. Some looked petrified, others happy to leave and go somewhere else. She closed her eyes and repeated the words Graham told her. Looking out the window she huffed out almost silently,

_"I will be strong."_

_A/n*_

_Well that's the first chapter! This is a Hook/Emma story not a Graham/Emma story btw in case anyone was confused. Killian just hasn't come in yet. Please let me know what you think it'll really help me. Feedback will also let me know if I should continue this or not! _

_thanks lovelies(: _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N* thanks for the reviews guys(: just some things to clear up. I messed up in the last chapter, they don't live in a foster house they live in an orphanage. And in the end of the chapter, she gets into a bus not a car(: (Thanks ARDingbat for the help!:D) okay so enough from me here's chapter 2!

As blurs of green flew by, out of her sight, Emma let herself think. She had so many questions and so many different emotions she didn't know how to handle any of it. She was never good at showing her emotions. Graham was the only person she allowed herself to be emotional around, and now he was gone. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors of the bus opened, allowing the kids to exit.

"Get your asses inside." Mr. Cooper grumbled. Emma followed the crowd of kids into the large building. Once inside she looked around, seeing every detail of her new "home." As her eyes scanned around she saw a silhouette standing in the corner. It was a boy, that much she could tell. He was skinny, too skinny, his clothes were big on his little body. He had jet black shaggy hair and looked about her age. He never looked up, even when she was right in front of him. She tilted her head and gave him a curious look. Was he going to say anything? She decided to speak first.

"Um. Hello, I'm E-Emma." She spoke softly, feeling shy suddenly. He finally lifted his head. He had bright blue eyes but that wasn't what caught her off guard. Under his right eye was a large blueish-purple bruise and his left cheek was red, as if he had gotten hit. He continued to look at her but not say anything. She tried again.

"I uh- just got moved here." she stared at the floor. Oh what she wouldn't give to be back at the old orphanage with Graham. She didn't like it here and she couldn't do anything about it. She just wanted to go back and have Graham hold her and tell her one of the many stories he knew.

"I'm Killian." His voice shocked her out of her thoughts. His voice was accented. 'Graham had an accent' she thought to herself. Killian's was different though. She opened her mouth to speak again when a voice interrupted her.

"It's time for you to have dinner." Mr. Cooper spoke to Emma. "As for you," he pointed to Killian. "You're coming with me." He grabbed Killian by the arm, causing him to squeak out a scared sound. Mr. Cooper began walking in the opposite direction of the dining hall. She glanced at Killian, seeing the horrified look on his face, before walking into the dining hall.

*****  
This place wasn't so bad. The food was good and besides Mr. Cooper everyone was very nice. When she was just about finished eating she saw Killian sneak in. He kept his head down and walked to the back of the hall, sitting at a table by himself. She furrowed her eyebrows and walked toward him.  
"Hi.. Are you hungry?" She asked. He just stared and the table not making eye contact. He shook his head no and she sighed. There was a pause before Emma spoke up,  
"Why did Mr. Cooper want you?" She saw the way his body tensed. He looked up finally to meet her eyes, a new darker bruise covering his right cheek. She gasped and reached out to touch it. He flinched away and she pulled her hand back. "What happened?" She asked innocently.  
"I was bad.." He whispered. Did Mr. Cooper hit Killian? She thought to herself.  
"Does he d-do that a lot?" She stuttered, scared for not only him but herself. He nodded.  
"But only to me.. I don't know why.." Emma was shocked. She was never hit like that any time in her life. The most she got was a scolding when she did something bad. She looked at her tray of food and picked up the chocolate pudding and a spoon. She slid it in front of Killian and smiled.  
"Here. Chocolate always makes me feels happier when I'm sad." Killian looked at it before slowly picking the spoon up and eating some. Emma smiled brightly when she saw a small smile playing at his lips.  
"Thanks." He stated eating some more. One thought was running through both of their tiny minds.

At least I made a new friend

And that they did. For it was just the beginning of their beautiful relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N*

holy molely! Im soo sorry i have t updated in ages! Im also sorry that this chapter is short and poopy but its new years here in Jersey so my new years resolution is to fnsih this story! So enjoy and please favorite and follow also reviews are always motivaters :)

Weeks had passed by and Killian and Emma's friendship had grown stronger. They had both been there for each other when they needed it. Killian was there to help Emma adjust to the new place. He let Emma go on and on about Graham and their little adventures when they shared a room. Emma was there for Killian when he would come out of Mr. Cooper's office with a new bruise, scratch, or mark. He never mentioned how he ended up here but she never pushed him. She had never had a friend like this beside Graham but she hadn't talked or heard from him since she left. It hurt of course, that she would never hear him laugh or listen to one of his fairytale stories again. But now she had Killian. He was sweet and kind and always stuttered when he was nervous. He was there to comfort her whenever she had a nightmare. She was there for him when he would softly cry in his sleep. They never mentioned it in the morning but Emma knew he appreciated the comfort. She noticed he would always murmur the name Anamaria while he wept. When curiosity got the best of her one day she found herself asking him.

"Killy?" She asked while they sat at the table waiting for dinner.

"Yes, Swan?"

"Whose Anamaria?" Killian's body tensed up and his eyes grew cold. She could see the blue in his eyes grow darker. "Im s-sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He looked at her for a moment, he could see the terror written on her features. He sighed.

"Anamaria was my mother's name." He replied quietly. His hands became much more interesting as he continued. "I wasn't dropped off when I was born like you. I lived with my parents for a while. My mother was a very pretty woman. She loved my father but my father drank too much. He would hit my brother and I as well as her. Mother told us he loved us but just had a funny way of showing it. My mother died when I was four. She was very sick. My father got worse until eventually he just left me here. Said I looked to much like mommy. I haven't seen him or my brother since." A few tears had made their way down his cheeks. Emma had a few tears falling as well. She grabbed him and brought him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Killy." She removed herself and went to continue when a voice cut her off.

"Emma Swan!" Mr. Cooper's deep voice echoed through the dining hall. Everyone grew silent, all eyes looking at her. She felt Killian's hand on top of hers squeezing for comfort. Emma stood up slowly. He began walking toward her, a sneer set permanently in his face.

"Y-Yes Mr. Cooper?" She asked nervously. She squeezed Killian's hand in fear.

"Pack your bags. Someone is here to adopt you."

Emma felt Killian's hand go slack in her's.


End file.
